The consumption of plastic bags has exponentially increased due to factors such as population growth, proliferation of consumer society, and lack of practical alternatives. For example, use of paper bags as an alternative to plastic bag causes depletion of trees. Moreover, it takes approximately 13% more energy to make a single paper bag than to make two plastic bags.
One easy way to reduce the number of plastic bags produced each year, is to re-use the bags. However, carrying one or multiple bags in a person's pocket, wallet or purse takes precious space. Accordingly, there is a need to carry plastic bags without the plastic bag occupying precious space in the user's pocket, wallet, purse, etc.